SPS - Infinity-174
[ Another silly imagination of mine. Eeee.~ ] SPS: Infinity 174 is a military science fiction fim directed by Shinji Aramaki, Logan Sanderson and Steves Polycase. It is produced by Spire Industries Japan and North America. It is the Sixth SPS Film after Char: Return and is the highest budgeted film and project with over 380$ Million Dollars total. It is the sequel to the SPS Anime Series 10-12. The timerun of the movie is a total of 157 Minutes. The Story takes place in 2437, where Superior S.Spire ( Nikolai Jason ) leads his massive carrier into the Eastern Colonies to deal with the Covenant Threat, as well as it's new enemies: The Sanctum. While uncovering secrets of the Sanctum, S.Spire, Federia ( Serela Xary ) Clarica ( Lyla Kim ) and a team of SPARTANs were mobilized in the mid-years of the Fourteen War. Development of the Infinity-174 movie started in February 12, 2011. Spire Industries hires Anime Artists around Japan and hire 50 story makers in America. With the script writing handled and was complete. The shooting starts mostly in the studios on separate locations and the battlegrounds and ruined cities on Germany, New Zealand, Philippines and Nevada. With over 380$ Million Dollars of budget, construction of the massive Infinity-174 scenes including the Armory, the bridge and other locations of the ship were created. Especially the large A and C Deck Hangar of the ship. All of this were constructed in Nevada, calling it Ship City due to the size of the setting created. The Movie received Critical Acclaim, with many reviewers calling the movie a "State of the Art Realism and CGI Movie that would blow up your mind for reals.". With Metacritic giving the rating of 85%, universally acclaimed and Rotten Tomatoes giving 87% rating of the film. The SPS Infinity-174 is one of the highest budgeted films of all time. It released in theatres first on Japan in September 22, 2014 and in North America in September 23, 2014. With the first opening weekends grossing about over 272$ Million Dollars and grossing more than 700$ Million Dollars Worldwide. It is one of the highest gross box office of all time and a successful film ever created by Spire Industries. It's Blu-ray disc sale is scheduled to November 19, 2014. Plot In 2437, the Infinity-174 comes home to Earth from it's 4 years of testing runs for the fleet. As Superior S.Spire leads the ceremonies on Earth for it's official commissioning for the war. Federia Starlight, under the SPARTAN Codenumber and letter B-318 meets up with S.Spire and introduces a SPARTAN Team named Castle. Spire goes to the ship's meeting room and meets up with ONI Director Lyla, discussing about the Fourteen War about to end as the Western Colonies were about to be under SPS Control. The Ship was ready for combat operation, as they enter slipspace and arrived in Colony Agria. The entire colony was destroyed with it's Colonial Guards fleet left wrecked in space. Sources of the attack was not found as the ship investigates and deploys Strident Frigates on the area. The Covenant appears in multiple signatures, but does not seem to engage the Infinity Fleet. As the Covenant Fleet Leader, Ripa Morvee would like to talk to Spire directly. Stating that the human colony was attacked and wiped out by an unknown technological force. Spire did not believe this and ordered the fleet to engage the Covenant Fleet. However, his orders were belayed by Clarica, a precursor for humanity. In Algolis, the aging Halsey leads Spartan 117 or known as John to the SPS Sulacco. Meeting up with Lieutenant Caria for a special mission in Installation 09. However, the installation was seen destroyed as well as the SPS Fleet stationed for research commission. The Sulacco takes damage and is under attack by a Sanctum Carrier. The Sulacco managed to escape in a blind slipspace jump, immediately appearing infront of the Infinity-174's radars. With Spire questions the Sulacco's condition and informs him that they have the Chief and Halsey onboard the ship. As well as the Xenoarchaeologist Professor Caria. They discuss about the advanced warship. With Clarica saying that the warship is a Sanctum Assault Carrier. Knowing the enemy would appear, Spire goes down to the Infinity's Interrogation Cells and asks Seiya about the Sanctum once more. With Seiya directing that the Sanctum will attack human colonies in retaliation for the widespread colonization of it's Forerunner Worlds. The Infinity Fleet arrives at Arcadia, which they found the colony under attack by a massive Sanctum Golden Armada. Under the command of Federia's Sister, Raia. Spire sends down his forces to the surface including CASTLE team while he deploys over a hundreds of ships to engage the Golden Armada. Federia uses a Sanctum Infiltrator Ship captured by the Infinity along with Clarica to confront Raia from her Mothership. In the planet's surface, CASTLE team destroys the Citadel Mammoth Warmech that destroyed almost everything from the Colonial Guard's armored forces. Which John finds and knocks down the Sanctum Field General. Surrendering him the key to the Rift Generator. Which later, the Generator activates. Destroying the SPS Mammoth Battalion. Federia and Clarica infiltrates the Mothership inside and started working their way up towards the bridge. The two girls confronts Raia and engages in melee combat. But Clarica is wounded and Federia is at swordpoint by Raia. About to get executed, the Mothership takes several consecutive hits from the Infinity's massive beams. Damaging the ship and forcing it to shake, giving Federia a chance to fight Raia and finally took her down. Asking her why she was attacking human colonies, Raia reveals that their father were trying to get their worlds back. Including Earth. The Golden Armada retreats but with Federia and Clarica onboard. The Infinity have no choice but to chase it with it's fleet. The Infinity Fleet slipspaces on the targeted coordinates by the enemy and they were immediately, inside Requiem's Shield World. Which seemed strange for them that the Sanctum Golden Armada were rearming their fleet and their forces on a Shipyard. The Infinity used this opportunity to attack with Stealth and destroys the Shipyard. With CASTLE team boarding the Mothership and rescues Federia and Clarica. While John stays behind to find the Coordinates to the Sanctum's Homeworlds, which he succeeded to do so and returns back to the ship.